FrostFur and life
by Stupid Pigeons
Summary: We all know that Fire will save the Clan: But will Frost tear it apart?
1. Chapter 1

**The Trio – A Warriors FanFiction**

A pure white figure, sleek yet muscled, wandered past the boundaries of her clan, into an opposite territory. FrostFur never was the type to stay bounded; she wandered here and there whenever she pleased. Only about a quarter moon ago she had been named a warrior.

The ceremony was vivid in her mind, all of the others calling her by her new name, FrostFur. It was so much better than being an apprentice and carrying the syllable -paw. But, now back to warrior matters. FrostFur lowered instinctively to the ground and opened her mouth as to sniff the area around her. A mouse was about two tails lengths away but it was scrawny, apparently it was searching for food as well.

She crouched, her sleek white body quivering with the adrenaline of the hunt. Her icy blue eyes focused on the small animal, a nut in between its fragile paws. FrostFur pounced, and in a heartbeat it was finished off, cut short from its last meal. She carried her prize back to her own territory, and left it in the fresh-kill pile unaware that her scent was mixed with that of the other clan's scent.

Her eyes scanned the camp, eyes that seemed frozen, like no cat could win her over, but that wasn't true. She had been able to love; it was just that she hadn't found the right one. Supposedly, they made the world right, and made your troubles fade away. It never seemed her life was right, when she was an apprentice, she had a horrid mentor, and he was brutal to her. She was constantly told that she wasn't doing something right, or to do it another way. If she had not been seen practicing by the leader, she would still be an apprentice.

Alas Warrior duties were never done, so she spun around and headed into the forest. Patrol, was the only thing on her mind. Vaguely she wandered to the border, and made her way along it. No cats out of the clan were detectable. Realizing the fresh-kill pile had been tended to, and that patrol hadn't been needed, she wandered into the forest. FrostFur wasn't hunting, she wasn't on patrol, she just wanted some time alone. This world wasn't calm lately, and she was always rushing about, hunting or patrolling.

It made her want to relive kit-hood, but now there was no going back; she was in this for the long haul. FrostFur padded silently towards the brook that flowed near the edge of the borders. Sitting on her haunches, she stopped to listen to the peaceful babbling as the water was thrown of course. Peace, this was a great gift for a hardworking warrior. Leaning forward, she lapped up the water; it was so refreshing, that it felt too good to be true. 'I've got to get back to camp, they will be missing me soon…' she thought to herself after about fifteen minutes. Sighing, she heaved to her feet and strolled through the forest, enjoying the sights and sounds of the woods during sunset. 'Maybe one day, someone special will be here with me, just to see this' she considered blissfully.

A patch of bramble moved slightly, and FrostFur's hair stood on end. Then, a patch of golden-brown fur filled a gap. "BrackenFur? You scared me! I thought you were an enemy!" she screeched.

"Well, duh I was sneaking up on you. You looked so unaware I thought it would be fun." He whispered, thinking he might have upset her. BrackenFur was the newest warrior; his ceremony was held a few days after her's. They had been trained together, and they were the best of friends. FrostFur looked into his eyes and an overwhelming thought rushed over her. 'Is he the one to share my life with?' she pondered.

"Hey, BrackenFur," she started," come with me, I want to show you something." Slowly she led the way to the brook, to her sanctuary. When they got there, BrackenFur gasped in amazement. FrostFur could easily see how stunned he was at the beauty. They spent a while there before heading back to camp.

When they made it into base, they went over to the pile of fresh-kill. Each took a vole, and then padded to a patch of nettles. FrostFur and BrackenFur chatted lazily, completely unaware that GrayStripe was looking on. GrayStripe's eyes narrowed into slits."Who does he think he is, coming into the warrior den and sweeping her off her feet?" he muttered to his best friend, FireHeart.

GrayStripe was a long-haired gray tom, and FireHeart was a ginger-red color. FireHeart already knew all about GrayStripe's liking of FrostFur. Even when she was still an apprentice, he had his eyes on her. Now he hated BrackenFur, because although GrayStripe had been at it for weeks trying to make FrostFur fall for him, the younger golden-brown tom came in. It was a known fact that FrostFur and BrackenFur were inseparable, and this was despised by GrayStripe.

Feeling eyes on her, FrostFur turned then looked up and saw GrayStripe watching them from above. "What is your problem? Why have you been spying on me so much lately?" she spat. This was too much; she was having a great time until now. Today…she might have found the right one. Leaping up onto the rock, she stared into his eyes.

"Back off FrostFur!" he hissed. He might love her, but enough was enough. Also, he had to hide his true feelings, at least for now. His hackles rose as BrackenFur hopped onto the ledge, and sat next to FrostFur. 'This is all that little Prince Charming's fault' he thought bitterly.

"Make me!" her eyes glowed with fury. Taking in GrayStripe to prepare for a fight, she realized, he was handsome. This cat had been hitting on her ever since she was halfway through her training. 'Is it possible he actually likes me?' she asked herself. 'No, he probably does that to all the girls… but, he really is handsome.'

She rose to her paws, lowering to an attack form. Pouncing at him, she let go of all of her thoughts. Too late, GrayStripe had been ready, and head butted her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Staggering to her feet, she tried again, and succeeded. Grabbing the scruff of his neck, she attempted to use her weight to bring him to the ground, but she was too light. GrayStripe thrashed and threw the hissing FrostFur into a wall. The fight was over, for now at least. "Stay away from me, GrayStripe!" she screamed, and stalked off to BrackenFur, panting heavily.

'What did I just do, she's going to hate me know' GrayStripe decided, and sulked into the warriors den. Meanwhile, BrackenFur was called onto a patrol, and FrostFur went off to her safe place, alone. When she made it there, she stopped, and lay on the ground staring into the water. A distorted picture of her formed in the water, and was then swept away downstream. 'What if GrayStripe was the one, and not BrackenFur?'

When BrackenFur made it back from patrol, she approached him. "Hey, WhiteStorm, can I borrow BrackenFur for a minute?" she questioned, and when he approved, she led BrackenFur to a deserted area. "BrackenFur, do you think GrayStripe and I, you know, are meant to be?" she asked attentively.

"Well, actually…yes, I do." he answered. "I thought everyone could see that…" FrostFur looked back to her paws and nodded. She was meant to be with him, every cat knew that he was always trying to tell her this, except her. She flicked her tail to BrackenFur in gratitude, and stalked away.

"GrayStripe…I love you." These simple words stopped her world. In middle of another fight, this ceased the bloodshed. Those three words changed everything, and there was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealousy**

"What?" asked GrayStripe, bluntly.

"Or, I think I might….or not, I don't know!" screamed FrostFur. She spun around and ran, away from GrayStripe, and to BrackenFur. "BrackenFur, Oh BrackenFur, he was such a jerk," she whispered, chocking back tears.

"It is okay, FrostFur, you'll be fine," he assured, wrapping his tail around her, and licking her gently. He hated GrayStripe for this; he couldn't stand to see his friend broken-hearted. Mostly, because he knew that he loved her, but she would never love him. GrayStripe, the one she did want, had hurt her, some how.

"I am such an idiot, now she must really hate me," GrayStripe spat to FireHeart. The two warriors were in the den, discussing what he should do now.

"GrayStripe, she won't hate you, she'll forgive you." FireHeart told him, even though he didn't know if he should believe what was coming out of his mouth. While FireHeart comforted GrayStripe, DustPelt looked on eagerly from a perch above them.

"If I were you, I'd make FrostFur jealous, she'd come running back to you faster than you can imagine." he said, his eyes gleaming with mischief. GrayStripe looked thoughtful and then nodded. That was exactly what he would do, make her jealous.

FrostFur walked into the den, glaring at the gray warrior. When their eyes met she flicked her head away, and left him standing alone. DustPelt approached her, and lied. He told her that GrayStripe hated her, that he was in love with MouseFur. "MouseFur?" she asked her eyes glazed in a trancelike way.

"Ya, I know, I'm so sorry," he looked at her and sighed. DustPelt nuzzled into her, and they settled down away from the rest of the group. BrackenFur and GrayStripe looked identical, mouth agape, eyes showing fury, and both trembling with anger. Now the sides were clear. Three cats were after the same prize, yet only one could win.

Those weren't the intentions FrostFur had. She simply wanted to get GrayStripe back, and DustPelt had told her, jealousy was key. Jealousy was the one emotion that could break or fix any relationship. This was the main emotion going around the Clan. With this storm of passion ensuing, the Clan could be torn apart.

"BrackenFur, what's wrong?" questioned FrostFur after she noticed her friend's distress. He had been cautious around her since her last fight with GrayStripe.

"It's just, I think I like you."

"You….you….you like me?" she stammered the question.

"I know that it won't happen, but actually, I liked you, until I realized, I'd rather be only a friend," he started," I think I'm in love with FernPaw."

"The apprentice? My best friend is in love with an apprentice? That is beyond weird." she joked. After saying their goodbyes, FrostFur wandered to the brook. That was the strangest conversation she ever had. Her friend loved an apprentice, how bizarre.

Meanwhile, GrayStripe sat down a bit away, watching. She was so graceful when she was alone. She was playful, but serious. DustPelt also had backed off her. GrayStripe was the only one still trying to win FrostFur, and FrostFur wanted him. The storm had come and passed, for now there wouldn't be any jealousy.


End file.
